A direct conversion receiver is a receiver that down converts a received signal directly to baseband. A problem often experienced in direct conversion receivers is the generation of a relatively large direct current (DC) offset at the output of a radio frequency section of the receiver. This DC offset may be several times larger in magnitude than the signal being processed in the receiver. As can be appreciated, the presence of this DC offset can seriously compromise the subsequent demodulation of the received signal. Thus, there is a general need for techniques and structures for reducing DC offset in a wireless receiver.